


saccharine

by heleus



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Polyamory, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heleus/pseuds/heleus
Summary: Connor still isn't used to waking up tangled in a mess of limbs.
Relationships: Connor/Josh/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	saccharine

**Author's Note:**

> uh, yeet! (throws this into the void)
> 
> today on pointless shit written by me:
> 
> basically i love these 3 forever, and i couldnt get my mind to write something that wasn't stupidly short.

Connor awakens slowly. It takes him a moment to open his eyes, and even longer still to run his morning boot-up routine. His HUD displays a variety of messages, including, but not limited to, weather forecasts, recent news headlines, and system statuses.

His clock reads 7:37 A.M. He should get ready for work; his position at the Detroit Police Department as Hank's partner has become his full time career.

But, the warmth of the bodies pressed against his own is much too enticing. An arm is slouched over his waist, another over his chest; his legs are tangled in the sheets, and he feels positively trapped.

"Mmph," he mumbles, clumsily pushing against the arms strewn over his torso. "I need to get up."

A sleepy huff of breath emanates from his left side. "You don't _need_ to," comes a voice. Josh's voice.

Connor grins softly.

"You are going to make me late for work," Connor voices with a minor urgency, " _Again_."

"Tell Hank to forward his concerns, then," Markus says from Connor's right, his arm tightening around Connor's chest. "Just call in."

Connor, slightly more awake now, eyes them with amusement. "You guys have a job to do, too," he reminds them, once again prodding at the limbs held against his body.

"North and Simon can handle Jericho for a _few_ hours," Josh murmurs into the pillow, shifting as he tugs the covers over himself. "Right, Markus?"

Markus hums. "Probably not, but, they'll just have to deal with it."

Connor lets his head fall back against the pillow, sighing with audible defeat. His eyes drift down to the scene before him; Markus has pressed his head against Connor's shoulder, and Josh is close enough that Connor can feel his breath brush against his ear.

Sunlight peeks through the cracks in their curtains, painting their otherwise dark room with a thick, golden brush of light.

It falls upon their faces just right.

"I'm never going to hear the end of this," Connor groans, running a hand down his face. "You do realize that, correct?"

"Yes, Connor," Josh says with an exasperated sigh. "Just—- go back to sleep."

Josh brushes his fingers against Connor's cheek, gentle, tracing the highlights of his features and the shapes of his face.

Connor sighs, tangles his fingers with Markus's, enjoys the moment of silence that falls upon them.

"Just stay, Connor," Markus whispers, soft and tender against the quietness of their room. "Okay?"

Connor cannot bring himself to argue. Against his better judgment, he relents.

"Alright."


End file.
